


Just Dance!

by gamerbot22



Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [1]
Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone’s New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angie has an accent, Angie mops the floor with Mugi, Established Relationship, F/F, I’m so sorry this sucks, Just Dance!, Sweet, at like 11 at night, i wrote this whole thing in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerbot22/pseuds/gamerbot22
Summary: She never should have let Angie talk her into dancing Moskau.Prompt - Dancing
Relationships: Tsumugi Shirogane/Angie Yonaga
Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608352
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Just Dance!

_ “Moskau, Moskau _

_ Liebe schmeckt wie Kaviar _

_ Mädchen sind zum küssen da _

_ Ho ho ho ho ho” _

“Keep up, Mugi!” Angie cheered, dropping into a squat as she copied the person on the tv screen. She kicked her legs out in perfect form, her ponytail bouncing playfully behind her head.

“I’m... trying!” Tsumugi panted, almost falling backwards as she tried to mimic her partner. “I can’t bend myself like that!” Sweat was running down her face and her bangs were sticking to her forehead as she tried her best to keep up.

“Mugi can do it! Angie believes in you!!” The artist jumped back onto the balls of her feet to strike a pose before squaring back down.

“You said the girl part was easy!” Tsumugi yelled, exasperated. She sat down on the floor, lazily throwing up her arms to try and full the almighty machine that was the XBox Kinect. 

“It is! Mugi doesn’ hav’ to get on her hands an’ kick her legs out!” Angie stopped dancing and grabbed Tsumugi’s wrist, trying to pull her back up to finish. “Come on, we’re almos’ done!”

“Then let me sit!” Tsumugi groaned, pulling back her arm. Angie slipped as Tsumugi pulled and the two ended up as a heap on the floor. “Ow!”

Angie only giggled as the song and dance finished and the game started to rack up their scores. Tsumugi laid flat on the floor and stared at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath again now that Angie had knocked what little was left out of her lungs. 

The game chirped and cheered, announcing the obvious winner. Canned applause played over the speakers and Angie got off of Tsumugi to take her final bow. “Yes, zank you! Zank you!” She waved to imaginary crowd, bowing over-dramatically. 

The seamstress pulled herself back up into a sitting position and watched Angie deliver a fake award acceptance speech, complete with an “Angie would like to zank ze academy!” It would be cute if Tsumugi wasn’t so tired...

Tsumugi got back up on her feet, not caring that her hair was coming out of the pigtails she’d worn for this. “How can you dance five songs straight without a break?” She asked, leaning against Angie’s slim shoulders.

“Practiez!” Angie smiles proudly, wrapping an arm around Tsumugi’s waist to help her stay up. “You did wonderful, Mugi!”

“Are you kidding?” She panted, grabbing her water bottle from the floor. Thank god she hadn’t kicked it over this round. “I almost died!”

“But until zen you were doing very well!” Angie insisted, pulling her hair tie loose and letting her thick fluffy hair relax finally. “In fact, Mugi should have the trophy!”

“What? No!” Tsumugi insisted before chugging some cold water. The sharp taste almost froze her throat solid. “You won the game.”

“But I did not improve!” The artist poked Tsumugi’s chest, determined not to let her walk away without something to show her achievement. “You only got better and better!”

“By like three points.”

“And? You did so well!”

Tsumugi snorted, taking off her fogged up and sweaty glasses and cleaning them with the hem of her shirt. “So I get an invisible trophy?”

“Not just zat!” Angie smiled, squating down in front of the television and turning off the XBox. “You alzo get to take a shower now! And when you come back we shall watch a movie!”

Where did she keep all that sunshine? Angie practically glowed with warm positivity as she talked about relaxing finally. Tsumugi adjusted her glasses one more time before letting her own hair down. “Okay,” she sighed, smiling, “You win. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll make znacks!” Angie clapped her hands together excitedly. She knew that doing stuff like could be a lot of Tsumugi, so she always wanted to make the aftermath worth it to her. And snacks were the perfect way to do it!

Tsumugi shuffled out of Angie’s bedroom and headed into her own. Even if she and Angie had been dating for a while, she was still shy about taking showers in her room. As she washed her hair, she let her mind wander down the road of what movies they should watch together. Probably not anything too loud, just because of how late it was. What time was it now? She poked her head out of the stall and looked at her watch on the sink. 11:07 pm. Wow, they’d been dancing all evening. It was worth it though, because dancing with Angie....

_ Was like dancing with a star... _

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO LIKE I’m doing this thing where instead of doing flufftober all in one month I’m doing it like. Over the span of the whole year? And this was my first prompt, Dancing, and I decided to go with Yonaga bc I don’t ever see any content of these two lovely ladies. Also I wrote this whole thing in one sitting I promise the rest of the year’s prompts will be better-


End file.
